Random Word Generator
by drarryismypassion
Summary: I went on Google's word generator and this is what happened... Some of these are super short.


**A/N So this is what happens when I'm bored at work.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Supernatural characters**

 **CHILDHOOD**

Dean was sitting on his bed in the bunker. He was so glad they finally had a home to return to after hunts. Sammy seemed happy with it, that and being surrounded by rare books of course. It made Dean sad to think that all Sam needed to be happy was a permanent bed. That should be a given in his life, and yet it had turned into a luxury.

Dean resented his and Sammy's childhood and what it had done to them. His green eyes glanced to the single picture in his room. It was from before the fire that changed everything. Their dad was actually smiling and had his arm wrapped lovingly around his mom's shoulders. Mary Winchester was smiling down at baby Sammy with pure love in her eyes and four-year-old Dean was on his tiptoes trying to get yet another glimpse of his baby brother.

That day was one of Dean's favorite memories. He remembered begging his mom to let him hold Sam in the picture, but instead he got to hold him for a long time when they got back home while his mom made dinner.

Dean Winchester would give anything to give Sammy a memory like that from their childhood.

 **SHOPPING**

Sam Winchester hated shopping with Dean and Cas. Most of the time he would go by himself, but they had insisted, saying they needed to escape the confined spaces of the bunker.

When they got to the store, it was one of those big chains that carried both clothes and food along with other useless items, Dean rushed out of the car and pulled a shopping cart from the queue. Cas immediately jumped into the cart like a five-year-old would and Dean pushed him quickly into the store.

Sam followed behind, but the friends were nowhere in sight. He filled his cart with all the things they would need for the next few weeks and made his way to the checkout line. As he was loading his things onto the belt, Cas and Dean ran up and dumped large amounts of useless things behind the groceries.

"Don't you dare think about putting any of that back, Samsquatch!" Dean looked at Sam with a threat in his eyes.

Sam really hated shopping with his brother and their best friend.

 **DUCK**

"Sam, DUCK!" Dean bellowed to his brother, throwing a silver knife at the head of the shifter that was holding Sam. The blade sank in and the shifter fell to the floor, returning to it's original form.

"Damn, I hate these guys," Sam gave the corpse a disgusted look before leaving the warehouse and climbing into the Impala. The brothers drove back to the motel they were staying at and cracked open some beer, celebrating another successful hunt.

 **IDEAL**

Castiel knew this solution wasn't ideal, but they had no other ideas on how to defeat the Darkness. He knew Dean would be pissed when he found out that he had agreed to host Lucifer, but in the end, Cas just wanted what was best for the world.

 **CRISIS**

Bobby was always good in a crisis, but when the crisis was the end of the world, even he freaked out a little. When he got his shit back together, he called all of the hunters he could think of and summoned them to his place in South Dakota.

Having so many hunters work together had never happened before, but with Lucifer out of his cage, Bobby knew his boys could use all of the help they could get.

 **CONNECTOR**

Dean was currently in the one place he could always count on to be peaceful for him; under his baby's hood. Nothing was currently wrong with her (Dean took such great care of her that she rarely had problems) but Dean needed some time to think and this was where he ended up.

He started replacing parts on his Impala that didn't need to be replaced yet. He replaced all of her lights, changed her oil, and redid her brakes. He replaced all of her wires and their connectors and was finally satisfied with where his thoughts had ended up.

He walked back into the bunker to inform Sam how he was feeling about the Amara situation, recalling Mildred's words about following his heart.

 **GRIP**

Sam didn't know what was real and what was just Lucifer messing with his head. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see visions: hell, Dean dying, his life with Jess if she had lived. He didn't know which visions were dreams and which were Lucifer planting images in his head.

The only thing that helped Sam get a grip on reality was Dean. When he was with him, he knew which visions were which, and even the memories didn't hit him so hard.

Sam never wanted to leave his brother's side for fear of insanity.

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
